


Pinch Me

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [10]
Category: Ladrien - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Kisses, Seamstress, Sexy, hurry before the seamstress returns, sneaky, so many pins, tongue, will you come back later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June 10. Wardrobe MalfunctionAdrien is in the middle of a fitting when Ladybug finds him. Fortunately the seamstress leaves the room and Ladybug gets a chance to do a little messing around with Adrien.





	Pinch Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't initially intend for this to end up on the sexy side but... it went there lol!

Adrien stood in the middle of his room while a seamstress was placing pins in the suit he was wearing. Ladybug always wondered what it would be like to have Adrien model some of her clothing while she was in the process of making them. Ladybug came for her evening visit a little early but when she saw him like this she decided to stay on the rooftop across the street to watch. That wasn't weird, right? When the seamstress walked out of the room she soon found herself swinging through Adrien's open window. 

Adrien looked a little surprised and quickly said, "You should go lock my door, Ladybug. The seamstress needed to use the restroom and she could be back anytime." By the time Adrien finish his sentence Ladybug had locked the door and stood in front of him. Adrien stood with his legs parted and his arms extended outwards to avoid getting pinched by a pin. 

"You look a bit trapped," she said with a giggle. While Adrien arched a brow at her she stepped up on the stand and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When she looked at him again Adrien smiled warmly and said, "I wouldn't mind this trap if I were always rewarded with your kisses."

Ladybug carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled mischievously at Adrien because she was curious about how he might squirm if she were to be a little more passionate with her affection. 

"Ladybug? You have a strange look in your eyes and I don't-"

Ladybug lowered her lips to his neck to kiss and nip at him. She heard him gasp and felt his shoulders go tense. She wanted to laugh but she was curious so, she put her spotted hands in his fluffy blonde hair. She really wished she could feel his hair run through her fingers but she knew she had to keep her identity a secret for a little longer. She just wasn't ready to reveal herself. Adrien sighed and let her tilt his head to the side. "I want to hold you," he said, "but these pins are everywhere. Will you come back later?"

Ladybug pulled away from her kiss to find Adrien's cheeks blush a soft pink. She continued to massage little circles into his scalp and said, "I like you in these pins, Adrien."

With a soft moan he tilted his head back into her hands and let his arms drop to his sides. When he didn't feel a pinch he straightened and gave her an equally mischievous grin. Ladybug just smiled back. This is about to get good, she thought. With his arms straight he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She wasn't surprised to find his arousal pressed against her. 

"Looks like you don't mind this trap after all, cher."

"I don't mind anything that has to do with you, Ladybug."

With that Ladybug felt she had the okay to kiss him again. Adrien's lips were always so soft and he always tasted like mint. Ladybug licked at the seam of his lips and hoped he would let their kiss deepen. When his lips parted her tongue swept in and massaged his. Adrien's gripped tightened on her hips and she rocked forward to create some friction. She was rewarded with another of his soft moans. She loved that she had such an affect on him. She was so coming back here later, she thought. She was about to pull away when one of Adrien's legs pushed between her legs and pressed against her juncture. The pressure she felt was wonderful. Before she knew it she was sucking on his tongue, grinding against his thigh and she couldn't differentiate his moans from hers. 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Adrein? We weren't finished yet."

The loud sound caused Adrien to jump back from Ladybug's embrace as if he were burned. 

"Oh no..." Ladybug said as she saw that his sudden movement made some of the pins fall to the floor. She picked up a few and put them in his hands. "Sorry, cher, I'll make it up to you later tonight," she said and winked at him before she walked over to his window. She thought it was probably a little mean to leave him like that: aroused and in clothes full of pins. She knew Adrien probably agreed when she heard him curse under his breath and couldn't help but laugh as she swung out the window. Tonight was going to be so much fun, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think and if you'd like a chapter 2. 
> 
> P.S. I keep laughing at the thought of Adrien wobbling to the door to unlock it and having to explain why he locked it in the first place. Do you think Adrien would be a good or bad liar?


End file.
